


Purr

by beachbby



Series: Lotor week 2020/pers [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Edgeplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, keith's a little asshole, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachbby/pseuds/beachbby
Summary: Lotor had somehow managed to upset Keith, and he has no idea how.Luckily for him, Keith will explain the reasons why so long as Lotor manages to win the arena match that the Blade of Marmora have set up.-Day four- Prompts: Arena/Edging, NSFW work
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Lotor week 2020/pers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70
Collections: Lotor Week 2020





	Purr

If someone had told him a few months ago that he would be genuinely bothered by the way his friend (boyfriend, partner, _mate?_ ) was going on a sex strike, Lotor would have laughed and then challenged them to a dual for having the audacity to slander him in such a way. 

But here he was, trying to get an irate Keith to _talk_ to him for at least a moment. 

He had no idea what he’d even done to irritate him so, but he was about to resort to desperate measures. (And it hadn’t even been more than a few days since the start of their disagreement, he was becoming pathetic.) 

“I will do _anything_ for you to at least break your silence and talk to me.” Lotor said, bothered by the blatant emotion in his voice. But when Keith looked up at him, the hard glint of his eyes softening just a bit, it was worth the moment of weakness. 

“Anything?” Keith asked, uncrossing his arms by just a small margin, but looking more willing to talk than he had in the past handful of days. 

It was his overconfidence that answered for him. “Yes, anything.” He said, feeling his own face soften despite himself. He was growing irritatingly soft. 

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed, the motion of it gave him nothing to work with, and Lotor was patient as Keith mulled over whatever he was thinking about. “Alright,” his voice a gentle rasp, still firm, but kinder than what had been directed Lotor’s way for a while. Keith looked up at him, the piercing violet of his gaze forcing him to cross his legs, lest he have an unwanted reaction. “The Blade is having one of their open entry arena fights soon. I want you to win.” 

How galran of him. Lotor supposed that that was why he enjoyed his presence so much in the first place. 

“Do you wish for me to dedicate my victory to you?” Lotor asked, leaning further into Keith’s space with a light smile, giddiness blooming in his chest when he wasn’t rejected for the umpteenth time. 

“Yes,” Keith said, blunt as ever, no attempt to temper his words into something more palatable. His gaze was heavy, but when his eyes darted down to look at Lotor’s lips, he was certain that Keith was missing their _interactions_ as much as he was. 

He tilted his head to the side, just a bit, enough to be ignored if Keith was truly disinterested, and felt a delighted thrum from deep in his chest when Keith _pounced._

A groan left him as Keith slotted their lips together, the warm slide of it already intoxicating as Keith wrapped his arms around his neck, moving to straddle his lap in a smooth motion. He shifted, moving a hand up to cup at the back of Keith’s head and placing his other on Keith’s thigh, giving it a short squeeze as Keith shivered on top of him. 

There was the heavy lap of Keith’s tongue against his lips, begging to be let in, and Lotor allowed it, gripping at his hip when Keith rolled their hips together, the motion of it sinful. 

The wet slide of Keith’s tongue against the backs of his fangs had his gut clenching. 

They rutted against each other for a moment, everything slowly getting warm and sticky, the air between them heavy, before Keith separated their lips with a quiet gasp. Lotor shivered as Keith moved in, a heavy puff of air next to his ear making it twitch. “You’re not cumming until you win.” 

It took half a second for the words to connect, Keith already slipping off his lap, an air of smugness to him, and Lotor blinked, aghast. “You’re joking.” 

Keith shrugged, running a hand through his already mussed hair. “Win the arena fight and then you can cum.” He said it as if they hadn’t just been- 

Oh that sneaky little bastard. Lotor was going to strangle him. 

He kept his composure, giving him a thin smile. “These are your terms, then? After this, everything will be put behind us?” And Keith nodded, either oblivious to his thinly veiled rage or fully aware of what he was doing to Lotor. He didn’t know which option made him angrier. “Alright, I agree to participate. When is it scheduled to occur?” 

“Two days,” his answer was smooth and Lotor could only be grateful that it was soon. He already had some new aggression that needed to be released. 

“Perfect,” he said, unable to keep the irritation from his voice, a regular occurrence when it came to Keith, it seemed. 

Keith hummed, and Lotor watched as he sauntered away, a new vibrance in his step that had been lacking since the beginning of their disagreement. “See you then, Lotor.” 

Those parting words felt like more of a tease than his earlier actions had been. 

-

The wait had been torturous. 

Lotor had decided to indulge Keith in his desires, holding off from any activities that would have broken their agreement, and it he could only be relieved when the cause of his troubles summoned him to where the Blade were having their mock gladiator fights. 

Apparently these were a regular occurrence. Low stakes, high excitement, no prizes beyond bragging rights. It was completely foreign from the gladiator fights that he was accustomed to. 

He let out a thin sigh, picking at the sleek uniform Keith had found for him. It wasn’t the Marmoran one, but it was suspiciously similar. Keith had handed him the uniform, no telling where he’d even gotten it from, and shoved him towards the direction of the changing rooms. 

The first fight was meant to begin in a few minutes, between two blades he had yet to meet. 

His first one was later, after a few more fights. 

“Lotor?” A voice rasped, soft, and he turned, letting out a breath at the sight of Keith. He was wearing his own Marmoran uniform, apparently required despite him not actually participating in the fights this time. 

“Yes?” He asked, feeling something warm deep within his chest as Keith neared him, purpose in his movements. A hum left him and he fought the urge to grin as Keith pressed up against him, his head barely reaching Lotor’s chest. 

For someone so small, he was very persuasive. “I thought I wasn’t permitted to touch you in a way such as this, before my win.” He said, keeping his voice light, just barely feeling Keith’s fingers dance over his uniform. 

“We can,” Keith said, looking up at him with eyes that betrayed nothing. “You just can’t cum, remember?” 

Far too persuasive for Lotor’s own good. Keith was going to get him killed one day. 

He sighed as Keith began pinching and kneading at his stomach muscles, managing to do it hard enough that he could feel it through the flexible plating. “You’re not suggesting that we-?” He trailed off as Keith let out a soft laugh, more of a huff than anything else. 

“It can be an incentive?” Keith said, as if he was trying to convince himself as well as Lotor. 

He really should refuse him. “How long until my fight is meant to begin?” A squeeze at his hips had him sighing, cock twitching within the confines of his uniform. 

“You have a while, the first fight barely started before I came to find you.” Keith said, his eyes wide and violet and Lotor gave in to his desires, knowing he was going to regret it. 

“Do your worst, then.” 

Keith’s knees were thudding against the floor before Lotor even had a chance to regret his words. The quick fingers shifted, tapping a light pattern against his hips as Keith worked to undo his front, a groan left Lotor at the sight of it. 

He had to keep his volume down, lest one of the blade members pass by and overhear. 

The cool air felt like ice against his cock, the length of it rapidly hardening as Keith spat in his hand and got to work. The warm push-pull of Keith’s palm against his cock made him weak, the tension from the past few days only serving to make it worse. He let out a breath, moving to grip at the back of Keith’s head, pulling him in closer, feeling the warmth of his cheek against his dick. 

A wet rasp of tongue against the side of his length forced a gasp from him, a shiver running down his spine as he looked at Keith, feeling his face flush when their eyes connected. 

Keith kept looking at him, eyes unblinking, as he gripped his cock with a firm fist and moved back, far enough that he was able to lick at the tip. 

Lotor sighed, thin and wavering, as Keith pushed further, his mouth warm and wet around his cock. Keith moaned from around his length and Lotor tightened his fingers, gripping at his hair as Keith’s tongue rubbed against the underside of his dick, tracing the vein that was there. 

With a soft moan, Keith began bobbing his head, the movements slow and heavy as he took his time, and Lotor could only focus on not making noise. Keith’s mouth tightened around him, throat clenching, Lotor loosening his grip as Keith pulled back, a half-gag making the hair on his arms raise. 

Keith blinked up at him and Lotor swallowed when he saw the new wetness in his eyes. 

His hand wrapped around the base of Lotor’s dick, holding it in place as he was unable to go that far down, and Lotor sighed as Keith started bobbing his head again. 

Another breath stuttered out of him, his cock twitching inside Keith’s mouth, close, and he could have yelled when Keith pulled off his dick with a wet popping sound. 

For a moment, the only sounds between them were panting. Lotor tried, desperately, to gather himself, as Keith tucked his cock back into his uniform, putting it back when it was still hard, precum dribbling from the tip. 

Keith stood on wobbly legs when he finished and Lotor was irritated, the only thing keeping him from being genuinely mad was the fact that Keith looked as unsatisfied as he was. 

A wet kiss was pressed against his cheek, Lotor having to lean down as Keith stood on his tip-toes. Lotor grumbled a quiet complaint, his sour mood softening as Keith pressed another, softer kiss, against the corner of his lips. “Go win for me.” It was a command, spoken in a neutral rasp that had turned rougher. 

And who was Lotor to refuse such a delicious request? 

He gathered himself, praying that his arousal wasn’t obvious through his armor as he gave Keith’s arm a squeeze. “Of course,” was all he said, Keith giving him a long look for a moment before nodding once, sharp. 

Lotor watched as Keith left the room, leaving him to his own devices, and he sighed before starting towards the entryway to the arena. He had work to do. 

-

The matches were meant to be bracketed, with the winners of each round advancing further and further before the overall winner was announced. 

This made it so there were breaks in between each new round. 

He let out a breath, chest aching where one of the blades had managed to kick him before Lotor was able to end the match. It hadn’t been a difficult win, and he chalked it up to the inexperience of his opponent. There was some time before his next fight, the familiar footsteps that were trailing behind him made it clear that _someone_ had an idea for how to pass the time. 

“Keith,” he said, shifting to look at the other, Keith meeting his gaze unflinchingly. A smirk crossed his face, unprompted. “Is there a reason that you are here? I was going to wait in my assigned room.” 

Keith blinked, his face pinking just a bit, and Lotor wanted to force more color onto him. “I figured I could keep you company.” He made the act of it sound selfless, but Lotor knew better. 

“Of course, how polite.” He hated how heat had already begun to pool low in his stomach, rolling in the pit of it as Keith gave him a quick nod, speeding up to walk next to him. 

It took a moment, but Keith spoke up, breaking the warm silence between them. “I liked watching you fight out there. You were-“ he fumbled a bit, “-good.” High praise, from him. 

“Hmm?” Lotor hummed, teasing, smug as Keith’s ears pinked. “You enjoyed watching me?” 

Lotor could only be grateful that they were at the doorway to his assigned waiting room when Keith shot him a heady gaze, eyes spelling out everything he wanted to do to him. 

He opened the door with a short click, fully anticipating the way Keith shoved him inside, his hands strong and forceful as he shoved Lotor towards the spacious seating area. If he breathed in deep enough, he could taste Keith’s scent on the back of his tongue. Keith was on him in an instant, forcing him onto the seat, straddling him and plastering their fronts together. 

A breath left him and he moved to grip at Keith’s hips, feeling his cock twitch from within its confines when his fingertips could overlap each other. 

He was so _small_. 

Keith groaned, the sound of it deep in his throat and Lotor could feel the beginnings of a purr in his chest as Keith rolled his hips, bucking forward and bringing a delicious friction that had his head spinning. 

He bucked up, savoring the way Keith pressed him back down, feeling the strain of his muscles as he tried to force Lotor to follow his command. He huffed out a broken laugh as Keith circled his hips and brought his thin arms up to wrap around Lotor’s shoulders. 

_”Lotor,”_ Keith moaned with a tremor in his voice that made Lotor’s mouth water. 

They rocked against each other, rutting and trying to force more friction, their armor doing nothing but add to the impossible strain. 

A moan slipped past Lotor’s lips and Keith’s hips stuttered at the sound, the air around them was heavy and thick with the scent of sex and when Keith _rolled_ his hips, he had to bite his lip to keep from shouting. A keen left Keith as his grip on him grew tighter and Lotor let out a choked sigh as his cock throbbed, the weight of it heavy in the confines of his armor. 

Keith mewled, circling his hips like he did when he rode him and Lotor tightened his grip around his hips, feeling his claws prick into the sleek fabric. “Little whore, who taught you to move like that?” Lotor smirked, savoring the way Keith twitched at that, muscles going taut for an instant before he melted, quickening his pace with a short whine. 

They panted together and Lotor was dizzy with it, moving one of his hands up from Keith’s hips to grip at his face, squishing the cheek fat there for an instant before leaning in to devour his mouth. 

Keith’s moans were even sweeter when Lotor could taste them. 

His legs shifted from where they were bracketing Lotor’s thighs, moving up to wrap around his hips and Lotor rutted against him, his cock wet with precum as Keith _kept going._

Lotor purred, his chest rumbling as he nipped at Keith’s lips, feeling the warm wetness of them against his own and wanting to _claim_ it for himself. 

Keith gasped against his lips, twitching and stiffening against him. Lotor blinked, blinded with a rush of anger as Keith desperately licked at Lotor’s mouth, trying to gather his breath back in ragged gasps in between the rasps of his tongue. “You just came in your pants, didn’t you?” Lotor grumbled in between the sloppy kisses, shivering when Keith rolled his hips down again, finally moving away from his mouth, a string of spit connecting them. 

“Yeah,” he rasped, face flushed a bright red, eyes hazy as he still had yet to gather his breath. Lotor opened his mouth to speak but Keith cut him off. “You’re still not allowed to.” 

_”Why?”_ He hissed as his cock twitched, heat coiling in his gut and begging for him to just give up and fuck Keith. 

“You haven’t won yet,” Keith said, sounding less like he was about to die as he buried his head into Lotor’s neck, his hair tickling him, voice newly muffled. “Win and then you can.” 

Lotor grit his teeth and debated on whether or not he would be able to throw Keith off his lap without Kolivan somehow finding out about it and threatening to break his jaw. “I’ve already won.” 

Keith grunted, voice still muffled as he breathed in Lotor’s scent. “Win everything,” he was always incapable of complete sentences after cumming and Lotor was distinctly unamused. 

“Fine then,” he huffed, feeling far too irritated for the situation at hand, his dick still hard from the constant warmth of Keith’s body against his own. “You cannot stay on my lap, then. You must get off.” Keith just tightened his grip around his neck, legs tightening against him as well. 

“No.” 

The answer was flat and at this point, Lotor was only mad at himself for being unable to refuse Keith anything. 

They were quiet, resting against each other, and Lotor was slowly softening as time dragged on, synching his breathing with Keith’s when it finally evened out. 

When Keith slipped off his lap with a short sigh, Lotor almost regretted the loss of warmth. The look shot his way was gentle, intense violet eyes going soft at the edges as Keith held out a hand, pulling Lotor up to stand with him. “Have fun,” he said, voice mild, and Lotor snorted, the sound of it utterly undignified. 

“I suspect you have something similarly torturous planned for when I win this time as well.” He said, a rush of smugness filling him when Keith pursed his lips, his eyes darting to the floor. 

Sneaky little shit. 

“I’ll be off, then.” Lotor said, starting towards the door, straightening his hair as he kept going, unable to keep the grin from his voice. “Be sure to clean yourself before I come back.” 

Keith’s irritated grunt was like music to his ears. 

-

When Lotor won the next fight, Keith sucked him off again, gripping the base to keep him from cumming down his throat. 

When he won the one after that, Keith jacked him off, hard and fast, the door open as he pressed his other palm on his mouth, forcing Lotor silent as he let go, refusing to bring Lotor off the precipice. 

When he won the second to last fight, he felt weak, gut still clenching from Keith’s past teasing, the breaks in between fights were growing shorter. He hardly managed to make it through the halls before Keith found him, pulling him into one of the abandoned rooms, a gasp leaving him as Keith kissed him, hard and fast. 

“What is it going to be this time?” He rasped as Keith separated them, loathing the tremor in his voice as Keith shifted, moving to peel away a portion of his marmoran uniform. Lotor’s mouth went dry at the sight of his exposed skin, the next words leaving him before he could stop them. “We don’t have time for that.” 

That drew a laugh from Keith, and if Lotor listened, he could hear the distant cheering of the arena. He said nothing, instead grabbing one of Lotor’s hands and leading it to his ass, a bright sort of energy in his eyes as Lotor’s fingers touched something smooth. 

His mouth watered. 

“You have something in?” He asked, voice faint as Keith grinned, the look of it almost foreign on him. 

“Yeah, this whole time. You don’t need to get me-!” Lotor spun Keith around, manhandling him, slamming him against the wall chest-first, startling a moan out of him, his back arching as Lotor inspected his ass. 

There was a plug, a deep ochre color, nestled between his cheeks, and Lotor bit back a swear. “You’re going to kill me.” His cock throbbed and he moved to pull it from his bottoms with one hand, easing the plug from Keith’s hole with the other. 

Keith moaned, the sound thin, more of a whine than anything else. Lotor pulled the plug out completely, throwing it to the side as he pumped his fist around his length, easing the tip into Keith’s hole, shivering with the urge to push it all in. 

Keith was pliant, easy to maneuver, and Lotor utterly dwarfed him. 

He pushed in, the first few inches of it were easy, and Keith _writhed_ underneath him, his back arching further as his fingernails scraped against the wall. The velvety warmth of him was making Lotor’s head spin as he pulled back, thrusting forward further with a wet sound. 

Keith gasped, the sound of it ragged, and Lotor had to lean forward, resting his forehead against the wall as he bent Keith nearly in half, unable to control his desire. A whine left Keith, Lotor’s fingers tightening on his waist as he squeezed around his length. 

His control over himself was tenuous at best, and he couldn’t stop the moan that left him as Keith just kept _taking him_ , the lack of any preparation between the two of them making Lotor burn even hotter with want. He snapped his hips, hearing and feeling them connect to Keith’s ass with a sharp slapping sound, the man underneath him choking down a shout. 

Lotor _moved_ , the push-pull of his hips pumping into Keith making his head spin, the scent of Keith’s lust was burned into the back of his throat, into his lungs, and he could feel the way his cock throbbed inside Keith. 

The cheering from outside the room grew louder, more frantic, and he kept going, fucking himself into Keith as the other gasped out a litany of _”ah, ah, ah’s,”_ sounding like he was close again. 

“Lotor,” Keith gasped, and he ignored him, the sounds between them wet and harsh and- _”Lotor,”_ Keith insisted. 

“What?” He moaned, pausing to gather his breath, feeling Keith tremble around him, the realization that he had forced him up onto one leg, tiptoes barely touching the floor, the other unable to touch the ground as Lotor had been holding his hips at an uneven height to each other making him want to _bite._

“You,” Keith was panting, struggling to draw in enough breath to get his words out, clenching around Lotor’s length as he tried to gather himself. “You, you’re up next. You have to, _haah_ , go out.” And Keith was shaking, trembling, Lotor knew he wanted to keep going but was forcing him to hold up his side of their stupid little bargain. 

“You’re truly going to force me?” He asked, trying his hardest to sound suave, his voice closer to begging than anything else. 

_”Yes,”_ Keith groaned as Lotor circled his hips, fucking deep into him in a single motion. _”Go,_ I’m serious.” 

Keith was an infuriating little _beast_ and Lotor had no fucking idea why he entertained him like this. 

He pulled out, darkly satisfied when Keith whimpered at the loss. He tucked himself back into his pants, watching as Keith’s legs trembled, eyeing the way he had to lock his legs to keep from falling. “You’re staying in here. I’ll be back.” All Keith could offer him in reply was a weak moan and Lotor was certain he could see faint claw marks where Keith had been scratching at the walls. 

He was going to get this over with quick. 

-

Lotor had used a special sort of brutality in his last fight that he’d normally reserved for life or death situations. 

It had not been a long fight. 

He was grateful that the higher-ups of the Blade weren’t participating, if he had been forced to go up against Kolivan in this state, it would have been utterly humiliating. 

He could hardly remember the walk back to the room, distantly thanking the few blades that congratulated him, desperate to get back to Keith as fast as possible so he could finally fucking- 

He slammed the door open, Keith’s scent immediately overwhelming him as he turned and locked the door behind him, striding forward as Keith groaned. 

“Lotor, you won?” He rasped from where he was now sitting on the floor, slumped and utterly worn. 

“How could you even think otherwise?” He growled, moving over Keith, a deep satisfaction filling him when he laid back against the floor with a soft sigh. Good to know that he wasn’t the only one unwilling to waste time moving elsewhere. 

“Yeah, okay.” Keith said, voice faint as he spread his thighs, having gotten fully unclothed during Lotor’s brief time in the ring. “You, yeah, fuck me.” It was as if his brain was already too scrambled to think straight. Lotor would take great pleasure in breaking him apart more. 

“My pleasure,” Lotor purred, watching as Keith shivered underneath him. He pulled himself from his clothing, already hard at the sight of Keith, and moved to line himself up with his entrance. 

They were quiet for a brief moment, as Lotor moved to grab Keith’s hips and correctly position himself, before he _pushed_ , forcing himself fully into Keith in one smooth motion as the man underneath him moaned. 

He wasn’t going to last long. 

He pulled back, slamming forward with brutal speed, hearing the sound of skin hitting skin and feeling nothing but _satisfaction_ as Keith cried out, arching his back against the cold metal. 

A pair of legs wrapped around his middle, forcing him forwards, and he rolled into Keith, moving at the deepest point and staying there, marveling at the small bump he could see in Keith’s stomach. 

It wasn’t as if Lotor was overly large, he was average for his size. Keith was just _thin,_ utterly tiny for a half galra. 

Keith shifted, mewling on Lotor’s cock as the prince watched him squirm. 

On most days he would stay there, tease him and ask if he was able to handle his size, but the desperation was just too much for him to take. 

Lotor pulled his hips back, fucking into Keith again with a squelching sound, utterly disgusting, but his mouth watered at the sound of it. Keith’s face had gone slack, eyes wide and glassy as Lotor kept going, pace unforgiving, the sounds between them harsh and loud and if anyone passed outside the door they would know exactly what was going on. 

He moved a hand up to grip at Keith’s face, forcing him to look at him. “Open your mouth.” He demanded, voice harsh, the scent of Keith’s lust at the demand made him _burn_ and when Keith complied, he gathered the saliva in his mouth and _spat_ into his mouth. 

Keith’s back arched, muscles taut, and Lotor growled. “Swallow it.” And Keith did, Lotor eyeing the way his throat jerked at the motion, the way color was rushing up beneath his skin, the harsh blush making his cock twitch inside him. 

A short moan came from Keith, cut off when Lotor thrust into him hard, panting. Lotor smirked down at him, feeling the legs around his hips tighten. “You take my cock like you were born for it, don’t you?” 

_”Yes,”_ Keith whined, his eyelids fluttering as Lotor kept going, kept speaking and moving and forcing him to pay attention to his future _king._

“You make demands of me,” he grunted, his stuttering as heat gathered in his gut, forcing his muscles to clench. “As if you won’t be on your knees by my throne for me, whenever I request it.” He growled, possessiveness filling him when tears dripped from the corner of Keith’s eyes, a hard thrust forcing a gasp from him as Lotor leaned in, lapping at the moisture and cleaning it from his face. 

Keith shivered from underneath him, his arms moving to slip behind Lotor’s, gripping at his shoulders from behind and pulling him down closer. “Lotor,” he mewled, an edge to his voice that Lotor had yet to hear from him. “I-“ 

He cut him off, circling his hips as Keith panted, seemingly unable to pull in a full breath. “You’re mine. You’ve always been mine, and you’re always going to belong to _me._ ” Keith’s breaths stuttered, and Lotor kept talking, looking down at him and feeling nothing but pleased as his hair curtained around him. “And you’ll pledge allegiance to me, your king, every night.” 

Keith’s chin wobbled and Lotor watched as he bit his lip, hips stuttering at the sight of the new fang. 

_”Yes, yes, I-“_ Keith cut himself off as Lotor slowed down, strokes heavier and more languid. “My king,” his voice was faint and the last of Lotor’s tenuous self control shattered. 

He shifted his hips, moving and gripping at Keith, pulling their hips tight as he bent Keith further, shifting their weight as Keith let out a whine. Lotor bent him into a mating press, purring, pleased at how pliant Keith was, allowing him to use him however he liked. 

It was the first thrust in their new position that managed to fuck a purr out of Keith, the sound weak and stuttery, unused in what sounded like years, and Lotor moaned. “Isn’t that right? Only your king can get you to purr like a bitch in heat.” And Keith kept _purring_ , the sound of it warm and gentle and it only took Lotor a few more uneven thrusts before Keith came, legs trembling around him, unable to muster up the strength to wrap around his waist. 

The tight feeling of Keith around him made his hips stutter and he buried himself deep, growling as he came inside, deep and hot, his mind going fuzzy for a brief second as the days of pent up aggression left him in spurts. 

He rolled his hips, gasping as his cock kept twitching, filling Keith further as he whined underneath him. 

They paused for a moment, trying to breathe, Lotor closed his eyes, tired, opening them with a flinch when a sob came from beneath him. _Oh no._ He eased them out of their position, gently rubbing at Keith’s thighs when he pulled out, heart hammering in his chest as another sob wrenched its way from Keith. 

“Oh, darling,” he breathed, moving to hover over him, hand cupping his cheek, the tears already trailing down his cheekbones and landing on the floor with a quiet _plop._ “Was I too rough?” He could hear the blood rushing in his ears, could taste the panic in his throat, moving forward only when Keith held his arms open for him. 

He was gentle, pulling the smaller man into his arms, forcing his panic down as Keith kept crying and nuzzling his head into Lotor’s neck. It was, conflicting. Very much so, he couldn’t tell if Keith was upset at him or not. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, voice quiet, the worst of his panic fading away as Keith shifted enough to press a kiss into his jawline. 

When Keith’s weak purrs began again, he realized what had happened, relief filling him. 

Of course it would be overwhelming, with how neglected his purrs sounded, it had to be shocking. 

They sat like that for a long while, Keith moving to sit fully in Lotor’s lap as the prince marveled at the amount of cum that was slowly seeping out of his body. He felt a bit bad for him. How messy. 

Keith was the first to break the silence, voice tired. “I like you, a lot.” Was all he said, and Lotor smiled, hiding it in Keith’s hair as he buried his face in the locks. 

“Will you tell me what I did to make you so upset earlier?” He asked, the curiosity coming back to him as Keith sighed. 

He sounded embarrassed. “I forgot. You might have to ask me tomorrow, I can’t think straight right now.” It wasn’t funny, after all the trials and tribulations Keith had put him through, and all the hoops Lotor had had to jump through. It really wasn’t funny. 

He laughed anyway, scratching at Keith’s scalp with the dull sides of his claws, satisfied when Keith melted against him again. 

Lotor was going to steal him from the Blade and Voltron, that was a certainty. He was far too fond of him to leave without Keith becoming a new general for him. 

Hopefully it wouldn’t take too much convincing.

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD I JUST BARELY MADE IT IN TIME LMFAO
> 
> Keith's a little shit lmfao Lotor loves him too much (even if he won't admit it) 
> 
> Okay uh go stream Worldwide Torture by Jazmin Bean and Stain on Me by Chaseicon (This one especially like I'm not kidding lmao its perfect for this fic) 
> 
> Uhhh, my twitter is @/tiddygirls


End file.
